What the quiznak?
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Keith tiene diecinueve años, dos trabajos y un apartamento que comparte con el nómade Shiro. Va a la universidad y participa en cursos apoyados por la misma. Allí conoce a Lance, Pidge y Hunk quienes lo acompañan en las buenas y malas. Urban Au
1. Pan de banana

"Voltron legendary defender" no me pertenece a mí si no a Netflix y a Joaquim dos santos y Laura montgomery.

* * *

Keith nunca ha sido un chico problemático. Las ojeras visibles luego de noches en vela frente a los apuntes, el pelo ligeramente más largo en la nuca y los pantalones ajustados pueden parecer una advertencia, pero realmente no dicen nada.

A sus diecinueve años ya vive solo -Casi solo- estudia y se mantiene gracias a sus dos trabajos.  
Está orgulloso de vivir en condiciones estables, poder gastarse lo que sobra en su colección de espadas antiguas y pagar las clases de esgrima con el mismo profesor que lo acompaña desde los quince.

Tiene un grupo de amigos de la facultad- Aunque le cueste admitirlo- Y a veces hasta sale con ellos.

Comparte un piso cerca del centro con su mejor amigo, aunque este últimamente se la pase viajando con su novia, pagan el alquiler a la fecha y regularmente discuten sobre si deberían comprar la propiedad o no.

Todo empieza cuando a Shiro le suben los ingresos de golpe y aparece por el piso con condimentos gourmet, helado artesanal y otras cosas costosas en las que Keith no se fija porque llevan más de dos ceros en la etiqueta. Y siempre toca el tema de la misma manera.

-¿No crees que podríamos pintar las paredes de otro color que no sea blanco?

-No, no podemos. El lugar no es nuestro.

-Pero podría serlo, a que no sabes a quién le han subido el sueldo.

-Shiro, apenas trabajas.

-Pero me he roto el lomo para llegar a donde estoy, puede ser que el haber apoyado a los Holt me haya hecho llenarme los bolsillos. Pero antes si que trabajé.

-Ok, igual no vamos a comprar.

Nunca elevan la voz, cuando Keith comienza a leer la factura del super y hace cuentas de cuantos meses debería trabajar, sin darle tiempo a los estudios, para pagar su parte del lugar la conversación decae así como había empezado y Shiro se encierra a ver destinos en los que gastarse el dineral.

Sí, hacía meses que pensaba en posibles colores para su habitación. O en cambiar los grifos del baño y la cocina, que seguían goteando a pesar de los arreglos que les hacían cada tres semanas. Pero todo eso no lo hace cambiar de idea, ninguno de esos caprichos es un real adversario para su orgullo  
No quiere vivir en un lugar completamente costeado por alguien que no es él. ¿A medias? Eso sí, lo llevan a la mar de bien.

Y la casera es una mujer de lo más amable, cuando pasa a cobrar suele traerles cosas dulces como pan de banana o muffins de arándanos. Aunque seguro es porque depende del alquiler que ellos pagan, la mujer confía en ellos. Y para Keith, la confianza es algo importante.

* * *

Le cuesta entrar en confianza, a diferencia de Lance -El estúpido de Lance. – La primera vez que Keith advirtió su existencia, también se enteró de que este ya lo conocía.

Fue en la primera clase de un curso de aviación que la facultad financiaba. Llegó temprano y se sentó al fondo lo más aislado posible, cerca de otros tres sujetos.

Coran, el profesor de su primera clase, director de la cátedra de ingeniería y también tío de la novia de Shiro-¿Existe alguien en el mundo al que Shiro no conozca ya? Es que, por todo lo que es bueno, no hay lugar en el que no entre sin alzar la mano a modo de saludo.- Entró al salón para darles la bienvenida, cerrando los ojos con suavidad y pellizcándose el bigote anaranjado con más similitud a una cola de ardilla que a otra cosa. Los invitó a formar grupos, con un todo bastante demandante y terminó obligando al propio Keith a sentarse con los tres individuos más cercanos.

Y en ese grupo, estaba Lance. Con su piel bronceada, los ojos oscuros expectantes a la oportunidad de lanzar una broma y una gorra de Starbucks arrugada en el bolsillo exterior del morral.

-Eh, Keith.-Lo saludó como si se conocieran de toda la vida y luego casi por lo bajó le comentó al chico de su izquierda.- Íbamos a la misma secundaria, conseguí la carta de recomendación para venir aquí porque al parecer él había renunciado a la suya. –Se rascó la nariz con un aire de superioridad y luego le dirigió la palabra nuevamente-Pero has entrado por tus medios ¿No?

-No te conozco.

Y el ambiente a su alrededor se tensó un poco.

Podría haber hecho un esfuerzo. Intentar recordarlo de la cafetería, las primeras filas de la clase de inglés o tal vez del equipo de futbol que practicaba cerca del árbol donde Keith se alejaba a almorzar.  
Pero no lo hizo, se sentó en la única silla disponible y se presentó a los tres. Luego comenzaron con las consignas asignadas.

Los otros dos chicos se llamaban Hunk y Pidge.

Al momento de presentarse, y para evitar confusiones, el útimo aclaró que no era "último" si no "última".

-Tengo un master en ingeniería en sistemas y creeme, por experiencia lo digo, que es mucho más fácil abrirse camino aparentando ser chico que cargando con los comentarios sobre que otras carreras son más "Femeninas". Ah, y tengo diecisiete. Terminé la secundaria a los catorce y estoy terminando mi primera carrera así que dije ¿Porqué no estudiar otra? Aunque también hago muchos cursos a distancia, no me gusta tanto asistir a las clases. No estudiaría aviación si no fuera porque es presencial.

Keith comprendió que cuando se trataba de aprender cosas, a Pidge no la paraba nadie. En cambio Hunk era un poco más lento, aunque no se quedaba atrás.

-Trabajo en un taller mecánico con mi padre, fue él el que tuvo la idea de que podía conseguir un título de mecánico de aeronaves. Es que siempre me ha interesado esto, si no fuera por lo nervioso que soy ya me habría enlistado en la naza. ¿Se dice enlistarse en la naza Pidge? Bueno, no importa. Si quieren podemos estudiar en mi casa, mis pizzas caseras son un sueño. Bueno, eso dice Shay…

Lance, recostado en la silla con los pies sobre el banco, le cortó el monólogo con una sonrisa socarrona y las cejas levemente alzadas.

-¿Tu noviecita? Hunk cómo es que tú tienes pareja y yo no.

A Keith no podía irritarle más ese tipo, dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Pero si se hubiera quedado con esa, no habría existido forma de que fueran amigos como lo son en la actualidad.

Le costó como medio año aclimatar las aguas para luego sumergirse de lleno,y verdaderamente, en la amistad de Keith. Porque para Lance la oportunidad de relacionar algo con el océano, los lagos, ríos, h2O- O todo lo que es levemente azulado- nunca está de más.

Y Keith- Tan rojo y púrpura, con esas miradas heladas y risitas toscas al sacar un porcentaje mayor en cualquier examen -un poquito detestaba ese rasgo de él.

Hasta que comenzó a pensar cosas diferentes. Cuando Shiro mandaba fotos de los mares Europeos, se preguntaba si debía compartirla con Lance también. Se preguntaba muchas cosas.  
 _¿_ Le gustaran los arándanos a Lance? ¿Le caerá bien a la casera? ¿Había estado en Cuba? ¿Es de ese tipo de personas que ve Sharknado con absoluta seriedad o se parte de risa cuando el tipo saca el arma y le apunta al tiburón blanco _?_

Después se arrepentía, se enojaba.

 _P_ ues claro que ha estado en Cuba, es cubano y adora alardear sobre las playas claritas que tiene cerca de la casa de su abuelo. Los trajes de baño, la humedad permanente, la revolución corriéndole por las venas. Lance se harta de hablar de Cuba cuando Keith se acerca a comentarle los viajes de Shir _o._

Lance es insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero un día sentados a las afueras del edificio en el que se dictan las clases, mientras Keith pasaba fotos en su pequeño móvil, Lance le palmeó la espalda a modo de saludo tardío y dijo.

"Algún día te llevo a que veas lo que es Varadero" Y luego de unos segundos se corrigió como sin quererlo "A todos, seguro que hasta Shiro vendría"

La semana que siguió no discutieron ni por asomo. Hunk se sentía solo entre tanto silencio y Pidge un poquito que extrañaba los errados argumentos.

La paz duró poco y nada, cuando se vieron al lunes siguiente explotaron fuegos artificiales y la sala se llenó de humo. En el sentido literal de la palabra, casi los expulsan del curso de aviación.

A **todos**.

Pidge se pregunta si corrieron a Coran de la catedra por haberlos protegido o simplemente el dictador profesor suplente sabe mover los hilos del rector Alfor.

A comienzos del tercer trimestre, una semana después del accidente, los cuatro se presentaron en el curso dispuestos a regresar a clases terminada la expulsión temporal y para su sorpresa Coran ya no se encontraba en el pupitre del profesor.

Un hombre de hombros anchos y ojos ambarinos los miró con mala cara y les indicó que se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

-Para los que no tienen idea, y acaban de llegar. Soy Zarkon, el nuevo titular, y he venido para quedarme. Ahora saquen sus apuntes.

* * *

¿Un Review para que vuelva Coran?


	2. Tostadas

"Voltron legendary defender" no me pertenece a mí si no a Netflix y a Joaquim dos santos y Laura montgomery.

* * *

Lance detesta preparar el desayuno.  
¿Beber café sentado en la mesa, con los pies sobre los soportes de las patas? Lo inspira.  
¿Morder una tostada recién hecha? Lo enamora.  
¿Comer la mermelada a cucharadas mirando las tiras cómicas del diario? Le hace pensar que no hay mejor planeta que la tierra.  
Pero encender la cafetera apurado, tostar el pan y abrir la heladera con los pies fríos le resulta estresante. Esa rutina le hace salir de su casa malhumorado.

Lance vive en un conjunto de departamentos con casi toda su familia -toda la que no está en Cuba.- Duerme en el altillo y ha aprendido que si madruga no tiene porqué esperar para entrar al baño ubicado en el segundo piso.  
A veces le parece que solo le falta ser pelirrojo para ser un Weasley. La casa se sostiene de reliquias y algún que otro aparato de este siglo, siempre llena de gente con cuartos atestados de conversaciones rutinarias.  
Prepararse el desayuno allí significa preparar un desayuno para cinco personas- a no ser que los primos menores se hayan levantado temprano, entonces serían más.- Y aunque Lance no tiene problema de hacer la cena para el ejército que es su familia, prefiere no trabajar al por mayor en sus primeras horas de la mañana.

Sin embargo, el jueves siguiente a terminar su primer año de la carrera universitaria, Lance se descubre preparándose el desayuno a las cuatro de la mañana.  
El sol no se ha asomado por el horizonte y él ya se ha llenado de carbohidratos. Aun le faltan cuatro horas para comenzar su turno en el Starbucks ubicado a unas cuadras de la ciudad universitaria, suspira acostado en el recibidor del primer piso.

Y piensa en Keith.

Lance detesta pensar demasiado, le hace perder el sueño y a veces hasta el apetito. Y esa noche no ha podido pegar un ojo.  
 _Todo por culpa del festival de fin de curso,_ se lamenta estrujando un almohadón contra su pecho.

Casi no recuerda esa noche. Le enfurece haberse pasado con la cerveza antes de asistir a la fiesta que organizaban sus compañeros de clase y sobretodo le indigna su descaro al haber seguido bebiendo una vez allí.  
Si no se hubiera pasado con la cerveza, no habría intentado besar a Keith en la azotea de un salón de eventos al que no recuerda haber ingresado.

Distraído y con la cabeza hundida en el almohadón, no ve a su hermana bajar los astillados escalones y encontrarlo en una posición más adecuada para una quinceañera compungida que para el propio Lance.

—Eh ¿Que te pasa nene? —Los años no le han podido quitar el acento caribeño y su voz es casi un ronroneo demasiado gesticulado— Hace más de tres días que tenés esa cara.

Lance le cuenta todo, con la cabeza apoyada en el permanentemente bronceado hombro de su hermana y la mirada perdida en la base de un florero.

— Lo peor de todo— Se lamenta intentando no parecer tan patético— Es que no puedo olvidar su expresión. Estaba totalmente confundido y yo me ofendí. Comencé a preguntarle si no me quería porque "Simplemente soy un chico básico, un cubano del montón". ¡Le pregunté porqué no me quería y luego salí corriendo! Hunk me encontró a tres cuadras del lugar, cantando la canción de los Aristogatos y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver. A Keith, hablo de Keith claro. A Hunk lo vi ayer cuando fui a llevar el auto de abue al mecánico.

Su hermana lo abraza fuerte y le prepara otro café. Cuando se quieren acordar ya son las siete de la mañana.  
Lance sube a vestirse y antes de salir pasa por el cuarto de su hermana, que está despertando a su sobrino, Carlos, para llevarlo al doctor.

—Sofía, gracias por escucharme. Te dejé un muffin al fondo de la alacena, fijate antes de que los otros lo encuentren.

—Si hubiera sabido que escucharte me traería recompensas no te habría ignorado los nueve meses que me encerré antes de tener a Charlie. No te olvides, tenés que hablar con Keith. Sin excepciones.

Lance detesta preparar el desayuno. Pero le parece que vale la pena si eso le da un poco de tiempo con su hermana.

* * *

.

Marca su ingreso al trabajo y saluda a sus compañeros, su jefe lo manda a la caja con una sonrisa totalmente hipócrita. Pero a Lance no le molesta.  
Cerca de las doce pide permiso para tomarse un descanso, saca un jugo de la heladera y sube al depósito para escribirle a Pidge si la juntada en su casa sigue en pie.  
Ella le responde una hora después, confirmando que debe ir cerca de las seis a la residencia de los Holt.

Pidge es su mejor amiga, a pesar de que no mantenga tanto el contacto como con Hunk. Siempre está disponible para jugar con la consola y nunca dice no cuando Lance la anima a pasarse por el Starbucks para acompañarlo antes de salir.  
A las cuatro marca la salida, guarda el delantal en su casillero y saluda a su jefe con una sonrisa radiante. Luego comienza a caminar calle abajo, dirigiéndose a la florería donde trabaja Keith.  
Se detiene a medio camino porque su teléfono ha recibido dos whatsapps nuevos y Pidge detesta que no le respondan rápido.  
Al desbloquear la pantalla se encuentra con otros dos mensajes e infinidad de emoticones sin sentido.  
 _"Mi madre va a hacer nachos"_  
 _"Matt dijo que también vienen Allura y Shiro"_  
 _"Y Keith"_  
 _"Y quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar tomar más que soda con jugo de manzana!"_  
Le responde con una carita feliz y guarda el celular en el bolsillo antes de ingresar a la florería.

—Bienvenido a El Girasol de invierno ¿En que puedo ayudarlo jovencito? —Una anciana de un metro cincuenta le hace señas para que se acerque mientra se acomoda los lentes de montura fuccia— Oh, pero si eres el amigo de mi muchachote.

—Buenas tardes Ariadna ¿Se encuentra Keith?

—Si, pasa al jardín. Creo que estaba regando los conejitos. Pero no lo distraigas mucho, que luego tiene que alimentar a los periquitos de mi hermana. La pobre se pone loca si no ve a sus pájaros sobrealimentados. Algún día se van a morir y allá ella.

Lance siente que el corazón le está por salir del pecho, las rodillas se le estás volviendo de manteca. Serpentea entre pasillos de plantas y sale al jardín trasero sin perderse.  
El sol de la tarde brilla sobre los hibiscos y los jazmines. Keith está al fondo cortando las espinas de un enorme rosal mientras tararea _Halleluja_ como si las floreas fueran el público que llena el Madison Square Garden.

Al escuchar pasos sobre la grava, se detiene de golpe y apresuradamente se pone de pie. Guarda la navaja en el bolsillo para saludar a Lance con un incomodo apretón de manos.

El silencio los pone tesos, al final es el chico de las flores el primero en hablar.

—No sabía que te gustaban los chicos...

Desubicado e impulsivo, Keith no se reconoce.

—Yo sabía que a vos te gustan.

—Oh...

—Me gustan los dos -Lance lo dice como quien no quiere la cosa, luego se aclara la garganta y añade:— Chicos y chicas. Me gustan los chicos y las chicas. Bueno en realidad de _gustar **gustar**_ , me gustas vos.

Keith abre los ojos como platos, le parece que esta en un película de Baz Luhrmann. Lance no es el tipo de chico que se te planta y dice "Me gustas" "Tomemos un helado el lunes" "Adoro el brillo de tus ojos"

¿O si?

Keith pensaba que Lance era de los que llamaban a las diez de la noche invitándote a cenar a último momento, una cerveza y una pizza en el bar del parque. El tipo de chico que usa pantalones con las rodillas rotas pero que cuando los compró estaban sanos, que se han roto por una mala caída desde el colectivo.

—No creo que seas un cubano del montón. Sos el único cubano que conozco.

—Vivo con otros nueve, si quieres te los presento.

El silencio los invade nuevamente. Lance analiza lo que acaba de decir ¿Keith conociendo a su familia? Le parece se ha pasado cinco pueblos y quiere apretar un botón para volver atrás.

 _Ese botón no existe. Aunque tal vez Pidge pueda crearlo._ Piensa con la vista fija en sus vans super gastadas. _Lance, concéntrate, no te embarres más._

—Perdón por lo del otro día.

—No importa, no te preocupes.

Keith se muerde la lengua y respira hondo. Habla a las apuradas intentando aclarar lo que acaba de decir.

—No me molestó. Digo, no me esperaba que intentaras besarme. No me molesta que me beses, aunque nunca lo hiciste. Lo que quiero decir es que, si lo hicieras no me molestaría. Pero me pareció que solo estabas buscando algo en el lugar equivocado. Que no me querías a mi si no a la experiencia. Perdón, no quiero decir que seas del tipo que utiliza a las personas para sumar anécdotas es que... No se que tipo de persona sos en... estos aspectos.

Con el corazón desbocado y las manos llenas de tierra sobre el pecho. Una pierna más adelante que la otra, como si fuera a salir corriendo. Keith parece dos años menor con el sol sobre la cabeza y a Lance le gustaría tener una cámara analógica para guardarselo en el bolsillo y verlo cada vez que la inseguridad lo azota.  
La risa le nace desde el fondo de las entrañas, gutural y brillante, brota como el agua de una vertiente.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, tampoco se que tipo de chico sos en esos aspectos.

Keith, con la respiración calma y la mirada fija en el rosto de Lance, recuerda una conversación que tuvo con Shiro cuando recién empezaba a pasar tiempo con Allura. Le preguntó como estaba tan seguro de que Allura no era una mentira.

"Nos estamos conociendo, es hermosa y creo que nos vamos a ir de viaje la semana próxima. Si no nos arriesgamos Keith, nunca sabremos como elegir."

—Podemos intentar conocernos más. En otros aspectos.

—Keith, que propuesta tan indecente. Me encanta.

—No seas estúpido, sabes a que me refiero.

—Si, y me encanta.

Les brillan los ojos. Sonríen levemente y acuerdan verse en la casa de Pidge más tarde.

Lance detesta prepararse el desayuno. Pero le parece que si tuviera que hacerlo por Keith, no tendría ningún inconveniente.

* * *

¿Un review por el desayuno de los _McClain_?


	3. Muffin de arándanos

Voltron no me pertenece- *llora*

¡Hola! Actualización luego de un laaaaargo tiempo sin pasar por este fic. Estoy retomando las cosas con calma pero espero poder actualizar más regularmente.

Antes de empezar a leer aclaro dos cosas:

1-La Hijas de la revolución americana es una asociación estadounidense de mujeres que se basa en la linea genealógica para aceptar a sus integrantes. Hacen actos de beneficencia y son bastante (muy) cerradas.

2- Mirtha Legrand es una conductora argentina de 90 años quien se gana muchas bromas por que parece que lleva viva desde que los dinosaurios andaban por la tierra.

Ahora, a leer.

* * *

Muchas veces vamos a lugares sin tener expectativas acerca de lo que vamos a encontrar. No esperamos nada y aun así la respuesta nos sorprende.  
Es como cuando planeas ir a la carnicería y al llegar hay una fila de dos cuadras para comprar medio kilo de molida, una acción que te destroza el itinerario.  
Así se siente Keith cuando, dos horas después de su encuentro con Lance, aparca su destartalada Vespa en el porche de los Holt.

La casa frente a la que se encuentra es inmensa, le corta la respiración cada vez que la visita y repara en un detalle nuevo. Desde las pequeñas gárgolas de mármol en los bordes de las ventanas, las cortinas almidonadas que de alguna forma reflejan arcoíris al recibir los rayos del sol, hasta los nidos de hornero en el alfeizar del altillo- uno nuevo cada día, Pidge se niega a quitarlos-.  
La construcción comenzó allá en 1930 cuando los bisabuelos Holt decidieron instalarse cerca de la zona céntrica, y a medida que transcurrieron las décadas-y la casa se modernizaba- el barrio se pobló en gran cantidad provocando que la imagen del edificio contrastara con las casas "comunes" de su rededor.

Muchas veces Sammuel, el padre de los hermanos Holt, había planteado la posibilidad de mudarse, pero no había forma de despegarse de ese hogar construido con los años. Y es que sus hijos se criaron ahí, en las puertas de la cocina se pueden ver las marcas de crecimiento de Matt y algunos cálculos que Pidge anotó cuando cursaba quinto grado.

Keith toca en timbre con algo removiéndose entre sus tripas. Lo inundan teorías absurdas, la posibilidad de una gastritis, una solitaria rondándole los intestinos, un tumor, Lance negando todo lo admitido en el jardín de El Girasol de Invierno.  
Allura abre la puerta envuelta en un albornoz rosa melocotón, emana un fuerte aroma a lima limón y su expresión es demasiado relajada.

–Oh, Keith. Estamos en el jacuzzi con Matt y Shiro, Pidge se ha encerrado con Hunk y no salen desde las cinco.

Se saludan con dos besos en el aire, costumbre solo llevada a cabo por la diplomática Allura, sin rozar las mejillas y luego cada uno va por su lado en la enorme casa.  
Keith se encuentra con Colleen Holt en las escaleras que suben al cuarto de su amiga.

–Jovencito, Katie me dijo que llegarían más tarde. Pero me alegro de verte ya por estos lares ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Estaba pensando en encargar tulipanes para un evento en la semana próxima ¿Aun es temporada?

Estrechan las manos y el anillo de la mujer resplandece bajo la iluminación de los candelabros.  
Colleen Holt no es alguien que pueda estarse muy quieta, tiene un título de diseñadora de interiores sin embargo también organiza eventos, formaba parte de las Hijas de la Revolución americana y actualmente colabora en varias ONG. Sobre todo, es la mano derecha de Sammuel Holt, su esposo, quien no sería nadie sin la ayuda de su mujer.  
¿Científico super inteligente? Sí. Pero ese hombre no habría llegado al espacio sin el apoyo y la colaboración de Colleen.  
Keith la admira hasta donde puede, a pesar de estar en contra de Las Hijas de la Revolución y otras organizaciones parecidas, y ha adoptado la costumbre de tratarla como si de un familiar cercano se tratase.

–Todo va bien, los tulipanes han entrado esta semana y si quieres algunos deberías encargarlos como… ya. Son muy solicitados a esta altura del año. ¿Pidge está arriba entonces?

–Sí, recién estuve en su habitación, están armando un cohete a escala con Hunk. Va a ser mejor que te apures porque creo que estaban escuchando algo como pop sueco…eso de lo que Matt se queja bastante. Bueno, no te retengo más, envíale saludos a Ariadna de mi parte.

Keith sube los últimos tramos de la escalera y al llegar al pasillo abre la primera puerta. La habitación de Pidge sigue igual desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, con las paredes celeste pastel y posters de la empresa de su padre colgados junto a los títulos que la chica ha ganado con su máximo esfuerzo.

Tiene una cama contra la pared derecha y un escritorio enorme en la pared izquierda, al medio de la estancia se encuentra una alfombra púrpura con el sistema solar que los chicos le regalaron en su último cumpleaños. Y pilas, enormes pilas, de apuntes y libros diseminados por toda la estancia.

Pidge está acostada a lo largo de la alfombra, encastrando algunas piezas que le faltan al cohete que tiene al frente, lleva un enterito de jean con parches de alien bordados sin orden, el pelo despeinado y recogido con una vincha amarilla le hace parecer más pequeña de lo que es.

Hunk hace lo mismo sentado en una silla con las piernas, descubiertas por la bermuda verde musgo, sobre el escritorio.

–Eh, Keith ¿Recién llegas?

Keith deja el bolso sobre la cama de su amiga y se sienta en una punta de la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

–Sí, me crucé con tu madre en las escaleras, le sienta bien esa tintura nueva que se puso.

–Lo que vos digas… yo creo que parece esa conductora argentina…

– ¿Mirtha Legrand? –Keith fija la vista en Pidge y esta asiente.

–Esa, está igualita a esa. Subió para preguntar si queríamos que preparara algo, y a fijarse que no estuviéramos haciendo nada "raro" con Hunk– Remarca las comillas con el dedo índice y el medio de ambas manos– Como si aquí fuera a pasar algo raro. Y cuando digo raro no me refiero a comunicarnos con extraterrestres o construir una máquina que desafíe las leyes de la física, no. Se trata de –baja la voz como si su madre pudiera oírla desde el piso de abajo– _besos_. Esa mujer aun no entiende que ustedes son mis amigos, y que Hunk tiene una novia muy bonita. No voy a estar dándole "besos" a nadie cuando tengo un cohete a escala frente mío ¿Imaginas que se rompiera alguna pieza en un encontronazo torpe y adolescente?

–Un catástrofe– Responde Keith sonriendo – ¿No Hunk?

Y Hunk baja la mirada como si no quisiera estar ahí, o creer de lo que se está hablando.

–Sí, una catástrofe.

–Exacto, una catástrofe. Hablando de catástrofes ¿Hablaste con Lance?

Keith puede sentir como los vasos sanguíneos de su cara lo juzgan al volverlo todo rojo. La palabra clave ha sido soltada y causa revoluciones en el cuerpo del pobre muchacho. El corazón se desboca y luego vuelve a su ritmo natural.

–Sí, todo bien. Fue raro y esperanzador.

Hunk alza una ceja y cruza miradas con Pidge.

– ¿Dijiste esperanzador? ¿Te comiste un libro de Paulo Cohelo o se te cayó una maceta encima? Contanos bien todo. Y que no te de vergüenza por Hunk, él no le va a decir nada al tonto de Lance y yo tampoco ¿No?

–Mis labios son de piedra.

–Hunk esa afirmación no aporta nada.

–Bueno, perdón.

–Dijimos que vamos a conocernos más, hablamos un poco sobre lo que pasó y luego él se fue y yo seguí trabajando. Cuando mi turno terminó vine para acá en la moto y ahora espero que no llegue a hacerse el bobo como si nada hubiera pasado…

La puerta se abre y Lance asoma la cabeza con la sonrisa brillante. Keith se siente desfallecer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos se quedan en silencio. El recién llegado cierra con el pie y se sienta junto a Keith con las piernas desparramadas por el resto de espacio libre que quedaba de la alfombra, deja cuatro vasos de Starbucks sobre el suelo y saca de su mochila una bolsa de la misma marca.

–Traje provisiones. Chai Latte para Pidge –comienza a leer los tipos de bebida y se la pasa a quien corresponde– Vainilla Latte para Hunk, Coconut Latte para mí y un expresso para Keith.

El último mencionado agarra el vaso con las dos manos y siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Todos agradecen y sacan un muffin de arándanos por persona.

– ¿Te adelantaron el sueldo? Porque no hay forma de pagar todo esto a esta altura del mes –Hunk, con la boca llena y el pecho cubierto de migas sonríe como si se tratara de la navidad– No me gusta mucho ayudar a las multinacionales a crecer pero _pordiossanto_ que buenos muffins.

Lance sonríe satisfecho y fija su vista en el cohete a escala ignorando la pregunta de Hunk.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Pidge apura las últimas gotas de su té y lanza el vaso al cesto que está junto a la puerta.

Encesta.

–Construíamos un cohete a escala, pero como ya estamos todos mejor lo sigo mañana. A Matt le hacía ilusión que viéramos una maratón de The X files esta noche ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

–Que lo nerd es genético.

–Lance, no te creas superior que a vos también se te ha pegado lo nerd. –Se defiende su amiga.

–Sí. –La secunda Hunk– El único que no se ve nerd de nosotros es Keith.

–Ah, pero si Keith es el Rey de los Nerds– Lance se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada del centro.

Keith se defiende por reflejo.

– ¿Hay algo malo en eso, idiota?

Nadie lo ve venir, pero Lance suelta la bomba escudado por la sonrisa que utiliza para flirtear.

–No, me encanta.

Y Keith necesita salir corriendo del lugar, un baldazo de agua fresca o que el estúpido que tiene al lado lo toque para saber que no está soñando. Porque, señoras y señores, Lance MCclain acaba de usar una frase de ligue con alguien del sexo masculino frente a sus ojos. Y ese alguien es él.

Pero no huye, enfrenta la situación como un duque.

Sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y borrosa pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y tira el vaso descartable justo como Pidge lo hizo anteriormente.

Encesta. Las palabras fluyen como agua fresca.

–Me alegro. ¿Entonces vamos a ver The X files?

Hunk se baja de la silla mientras mastica los últimos pedazos de muffin. Pidge se toquetea los lentes, aguantando la risa,y Lance simplemente está de piedra.

–¿O no?

Alguien toca la puerta y todos gritan al mismo tiempo "pase". Shiro entra al cuatro en traje de baño y saluda a todos con un apretón de manos.

–Deberían probar en jacuzzi, es de otro mundo.

Pidge no se contiene y con una sonrisa cargada de maldad se encoje de hombros.

–Lance y Keith deberían probarlo, se los ve muy tensos.

Hunk comienza a reír y Shiro intenta comprender la situación sin sacar nada.  
Keith esconde las manos en la espalda y baja la mirada.

 _Tierratrágame_.

Entonces Allura entra en bata, llenando la habitación con aroma a lima limón.

– ¿Alguno quiere un chicle?

Hunk intercambia miradas con Pidge.

–Keith y Lance quieren compartir chicle.

Pidge se agarra el estómago entre risas. Los recién llegados se miran extrañados.  
Lance se levanta con las cejas juntas y la nariz arrugada.

–¡Ah! Ya cálmense.

Las bromas no paran hasta después de una hora.

* * *

Bombones, gracias por leer. ¿Un review?

andreuIR: Gracias, yo también estoy enamorada de esas personas. Quiero que me adopten y todo.

Hana-Liatris: Tu primer review me dio fuerzas (creo) y me alegra que te guste la narrativa más allá de que no te enganche el ship.


End file.
